


Too Much Is Never Enough

by Ryderlovesfish



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Death, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Kinky, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryderlovesfish/pseuds/Ryderlovesfish
Summary: Enjoy my shit writing





	Too Much Is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my shit writing

Penelope and josie do their normal nightly routines and get into bed.

Josie falls asleep very quickly and snuggles into penelopes side

She stares at josie contently while she sleeps and all of a sudden the urge kicks in.

Before she knows it she takes a lick, then another, and now shes slobbering all over josies forehead

She doesnt know when this obsessions started but something about josies forehead just flips all her switches

After about 15 minutes of licking she falls asleep

Josie wakes up confused as to why her forehead is wet.

Shes been waking up to a wet forehead for 8 days now but decides not to question it but now shes getting tired of the weird substance she keeps waking up to.

She decided that tonight shes going to pretend to be asleep and find out why her forehead is wet

Josie has been awake for a few hours now but nothing has happened and shes starting to get tired

All of a sudden she feels something begin to wet het forehead. Her eyes dart open to find penelope on to of her

Its takes josie a second to process whats happening before she pushes penelope off

"What are you doing"

"I-....uh....uhrm"

"Why are u licking my forehead"

Penelope just continues to stare

Then everything finally clicks for josie

"You have a forehead kink?"

Penelope shakes her head slowly

"Oh baby thats fucking hot. Come here"

Josie brings peneloles face up to her forehead

"Go ahead babe its all yours"

"Are u sure"

Josie stares deep into penelopes eyes "yes"

Penelope begins to slowly suck and slurp her forehead filling it with her spit. She doon becomes feverish and engulfs her whole head and before she knows it shes tasting blood.

Shes accidentally eaten josies head and killed her

Penelope holds her dead body and sobs

"Im so sorry josie i- im so sorry i didnt know, come back to me"

Penelope holds her body close and cries


End file.
